


衬衫固定夹

by Jan115



Category: Guardians TV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jan115/pseuds/Jan115





	衬衫固定夹

朱一龙要去参加一个颁奖典礼，虽然奖杯没份儿拿，但是能作为特邀嘉宾出席，对于他这个咖位的演员来说也算是个不大不小的荣耀了。工作室非常重视这次的活动，给他精心挑选了服装，发型妆容都打理得妥妥帖帖。  
风风光光地走过了红毯，风度翩翩地在现场坐了两个多小时，活动结束后他连衣服都没有换，归心似箭地驱车往家里赶。  
最近白宇好不容易有了几天休假，正在家里等他。两个人一向聚少离多，只要能见上面简直恨不得每分每秒都粘在一起，哪里还有心思去关心别的。  
等朱一龙回到家时，白宇大概已经洗完澡了，光着一双脚靠坐在床上，上身穿一件姜黄色的套头毛衣，整个人看起来软乎乎又暖洋洋的。他正拿着几页纸看得专心，看似无意识地将纸张的一角抿在嘴里，一只手拿着笔转个不停。  
听到有人开门，白宇抬起头，看到他立刻笑了，“回来啦？”  
“嗯。”朱一龙脚步没停，径直走到床边，俯身将他搂进怀里，用脸颊轻轻蹭了蹭他毛茸茸的头顶，“吃过饭了吗？”  
“早吃了，你再晚点儿回来我还寻思要不要叫份儿宵夜。”  
“吃的什么？”  
“炸酱面……你能先把衣服换了吗？一股香水味儿。”  
朱一龙闷声笑道：“和你说多少次了，那是须后水。”  
“有什么区别？”白宇挣扎着推了他一把，微微嘟起嘴，“反正都是有香味儿的。”  
他这个样子又娇憨又可爱，朱一龙心里喜欢得不行，也不和他争辩，直接对着他颜色鲜艳诱人的嘴唇亲了下去。  
白宇毫无防备，“唔”了一声之后揪住了他的西装外套，倒也没有躲闪。  
他们已经一个多月没见了，思念就像夏日的爬山虎，密密遮遮爬满了整个心房，茂密的枝枝蔓蔓勒得人生疼。朱一龙坐在床上，把白宇整个上半身搂进怀里，按住了他的后脑勺吻他，唇舌炙热而又急切。白宇手上的文件和笔早就扔了，他反手揽住朱一龙的脖子，毫不示弱地给予回应。  
两个人足足亲了好几分钟，分开时都有些气喘。  
白宇的毛衣本就是宽松款的，此时被蹭得歪歪斜斜，露出了内里打底的白T。他抹了一下嘴角的唾液，不怀好意地笑道：“你还换不换衣服？这是租的吧，弄皱了我可不负责。”  
朱一龙“啧”了一声，起身开始解纽扣。白宇继续靠坐在床头，也不继续看文件了，而是笑吟吟地看他换衣服。  
为了出席活动时看着光鲜，艺人们惯常要风度不要温度，这件西装材质单薄得很，剪裁又比较贴身，充分勾勒出一副细腰长腿的好身材，看着确实赏心悦目。此时他背对着白宇脱掉外套、解下领结，又非常自然地解开皮带，脱下裤子。  
白宇忍不住吞了口口水，习惯性地把大拇指放在嘴边啃咬。  
单薄得近乎透明的白衬衣包裹着朱一龙的蜂腰猿背，在靠近大腿根部的位置上分别套着两根黑色的松紧带，往上连接着三条细带，顶端的金属小夹子牢牢扣住衬衣的两侧，让它不至于滑动。这东西叫衬衫固定夹，白宇穿正装的时候也曾用过，以前没觉得什么，但是今天看到这东西佩戴在朱一龙身上，他就觉得怎么看怎么引人遐思。  
黑色的带子，雪白的肌肤，半遮半掩的衬衣，又禁欲又色气，简直就是极致的诱惑。  
不等朱一龙自己摘下小夹子，白宇已经从床头蹭到了床边，一只手搭上他的衬衣边缘。  
“我来。”  
朱一龙转了个身，听话地垂手而立，眯起眼睛看他。  
白宇凑上前，手掌贴上他一边的膝盖，顺着肌肉的纹理一路摸到大腿，先用掌心在细滑的肌肤上摩挲了片刻，才慢慢地解开了松紧带的搭扣。他很认真地把小夹子一个一个取下来，随手丢到床上，然后如法炮制去解另外一边。  
当两边的衬衫固定夹都被取下来之后，白宇如愿看到，被衬衫下摆遮掩住的那个部位已经硬了，无痕内裤被顶出了一个可观的形状，前端隐隐有些湿，那一小片地方从浅灰色变成了深灰色。  
朱一龙垂眸看着他，舔了舔后槽牙，“你该不会是想……”  
白宇笑得无辜，“我什么都没想，你可以去洗澡了。”  
朱一龙挑起一边嘴角笑，他这个表情看起来实在像个反派，满脸写着没安好心，但是他却什么都没有做，就穿着衬衫和袜子往浴室走去。  
白宇瞬间有些懵，以他对他龙哥的了解，这事儿肯定不算完，等他洗完澡出来还不一定要怎么折腾自己。在逃跑和等待之间犹豫了两分钟，白宇决定还是继续躺回床头看他的文件。  
自己选的男朋友，腰酸腿疼也得过下去，还能离咋地？  
男人洗澡没那么多麻烦，朱一龙进入浴室后只用了不到半个小时就出来了，他换了浴袍，洗了头发，白衬衫被他拎在手里，头发只吹了半干，刘海儿软软地垂在额头上，看起来有一种不符合年龄的清纯。  
还没等白宇用心欣赏这副清水出芙蓉的美颜，朱一龙已经几步跨到床头，抽走他手里的文件，把白衬衣递到他眼前。  
“穿上。”  
“啥？”  
“乖，穿上。”朱一龙盯着他笑道，语气却带着不容拒绝地强硬。  
用脚指头都能想到他打算干什么！白宇开始后悔刚才为什么没有趁机逃跑，但是现在肉已经上了砧板，伸头是一刀缩头也是一刀，躲是躲不过了，还不如干脆配合一点儿，速战速决。  
白宇扒掉了自己的毛衣和白T，把那件对他来说明显有点儿大的白衬衣套在身上，象征性地系了几颗扣子。  
朱一龙还不满意，“裤子脱了。”  
白宇暗自咬了咬牙，乖乖地把睡裤脱了，又在他无声地注视下，心不甘情不愿地拉下了内裤。  
朱一龙从床单上捡起刚刚从他自己身上解下来的衬衫固定夹，不顾白宇的连声抗议，端端正正给他绑在腿上固定好。然后他连一句多余的废话都没有，直接把白宇按倒在枕头上，俯身吻了下来。  
这一次的唇舌纠缠比之方才更加热烈，白宇整个人陷在床垫里，自下而上地接受对方占有欲十足的亲吻。每一次久别重逢之后，他的龙哥就会变得格外热情。他不太会说漂亮的情话，两个男人之间确实也不太需要这些，但是他喜欢用身体语言表达他的思念。  
朱一龙握住白宇的膝盖向外侧分开，整个人挤进他两腿之间。手指顺势从膝盖往上，在大腿上摩挲片刻后顺着松紧带摸了一圈，最后钻进衬衣下摆，从小腹一直抚摸到腰侧。  
早在朱一龙给他帮衬衫固定夹的时候白宇就已经硬了一半，此时完全生机勃勃地站了起来，从衬衫下摆中间颤巍巍地探出头，一副渴望被疼爱的样子。  
朱一龙却无视了他的渴求，只是在他身上好好地爱抚了一番，便直起腰去旁边床头柜的抽屉里拿润滑剂。  
“……你憋多久了，这么着急？”白宇喘息着问。  
朱一龙拧开润滑剂的瓶盖儿，往手上倒了一些，弄湿了手指，在白宇穴口外的褶皱处揉了揉，便毫不犹豫地捅进去两根手指。  
“多久了，你说呢，嗯？”  
他一只手在下面扩张，另一只手摸上了白宇的额头，掀开他的刘海儿靠过来，一句话几乎是贴在他耳边说的，尾音上扬，声音低沉，一股热气直接贯进他耳朵里，十足挑逗的意味。  
白宇有些猝不及防，被他这一下捅得呼吸一窒，险些惊叫出声，全身都绷紧了。然而近在耳畔的声音和炙热的吐息又让他瞬间软了下来。  
久未承欢的身体开始时还有些不适应，但是经过那双手指熟门熟路地在后穴里反复按压，白宇很快就放松了身体。热情的肠道紧紧地包裹住势在必得的入侵者，自发自动地开始蠕动吮吸。被月余未见的思念折磨的人，从来就不止一个。  
手指进出地愈发顺畅，朱一龙从白宇唇边的痣开始一点一点亲吻他，顺着方才手掌抚摸的轨迹，自嘴唇、下巴，到脖子、胸膛，最后停留在他一侧的乳头上不住舔吮。  
白宇急促地喘着气，被撩拨得简直要疯。被开拓得已经柔软的后穴饥渴地吞吐着对方的手指，内里酸痒难耐，急需更粗大的东西来填满。前方被刻意忽略的性器硬得发疼，湿漉漉地渗出不少体液。  
他的胳膊攀上朱一龙的肩膀，恨恨地揪着那人柔滑的发丝，“你……你不是着急吗？快……啊……快点儿……”  
朱一龙从他胸前抬起头，微笑着迎上他的目光。  
那双美丽的眼睛在灯光下灿若星辰，不管看过多少次，总能让白宇产生一种如至云端的不真实感。就在他恍神的片刻，朱一龙掐住他的腿根将他的双腿分开，一鼓作气顶了进去。  
“唔……”  
他完全没有保留，直接尽根没入顶到了最深处，白宇一口气没提上来，恍惚间觉得自己几乎被捅穿了，搭在他肩膀上的手指掐进了皮肉里。火热的肠肉却与主人的意志背道而驰，迫不及待地紧紧缠了上去，勾勒出那根性器的形状，上面突出的血管紧贴着肠壁，一跳一跳地鼓动。  
久违的快感让朱一龙的喘息变得更加粗重，他闭上眼睛停顿了片刻，方才掐住白宇的细腰开始抽送起来。  
他使用的速度和力度都是白宇最熟悉且喜欢的方式，只动了几下就让他忍不住地呻吟出声。  
“这么舒服吗？”朱一龙俯下身，含住他的耳垂舔咬，含糊地在他耳边问，“这一个月，你自己有没有弄过？”  
这话一问出口，白宇本就潮红的脸又红了一层，一双眼睛不知是因为疼还是因为爽，泪汪汪地蓄着水，好像下一刻就会哭出来。他努力扒拉着朱一龙，却因为手脚发软使不上劲儿，最终只能无奈地用胳膊掩住自己的脸。  
“你……啊……你管不着……”  
朱一龙用气声轻笑，下身抽插的动作猛地加重了力道，硕大的龟头次次碾过他的前列腺，“你说我管不管得着？”  
体内被彻底填满，穴口的褶皱完全舒展开，巨大的快感让白宇下肢酸软，无法克制地哭喊起来：“别……别……我错了……”  
听到他服了软，朱一龙身下攻势稍缓，腾出一只手拉扯他的胳膊，“手放下来，看着我。”  
白宇依言放下胳膊，露出通红的眼角和脸上的泪痕，目光湿漉漉地带着点儿委屈看向他。  
这副可怜兮兮的样子让朱一龙心头一荡，越发想要欺负他。  
白宇正在绵延的快感之中挣扎，冷不防被人扶着腰坐了起来。自上而下的体位让体内的性器进入得更深，一下子插到了底，白宇浑身颤抖着搂住了朱一龙的脖子，后穴下意识地一缩。  
朱一龙倒抽一口冷气，撩开衬衣下摆在他屁股上拍了一下，“放松点儿。”  
白宇恨恨地用一双泪眼瞪他，不像是埋怨倒像是撒娇。  
朱一龙挺腰继续动作，肠道内早已湿滑不堪，混着润滑剂和他性器渗出的液体，进出越发顺畅。他在白宇紧实的屁股上揉捏了片刻，手掌钻进了衬衣内部，沿着侧腹慢慢滑上已经汗湿的脊背，然后他低头去逗弄白宇的乳头，轮流舔舐吸吮，把那两颗小小的乳头欺负得挺立起来，缀在白皙的胸口上像两朵雪中绽放的梅花。  
白宇被插得满脸通红，神情恍惚，嘴里断断续续地呻吟着，又被胸前的快感逼得不得不挺直了腰身。  
他这幅样子实在是诱人至极，全身上下只有一件前襟敞开的白衬衣，双腿屈起跪坐在朱一龙身上，随着对方的狠抽猛插微微晃动着身体。白皙的大腿上绑着黑色的衬衫固定夹，皮带连接着衬衣下摆，呈现出一种被拘束的凌虐感。纤细的腰身上有清晰的指痕，平坦的小腹被尺寸可观的性器顶出了模糊的形状，自胸口至腹部因为快感而染上了一层薄红，红肿的乳头俏生生地立着，周围隐约有几枚鲜红色的吻痕。激烈的快感让白宇的性器通红肿胀，随着身体的摆动一下一下蹭着朱一龙的腹肌，弄得那里一片潮湿。  
他的牙齿洁白又整齐，咬住了红得鲜艳欲滴的嘴唇，脸上的表情恍惚而又沉迷，时不时无意识地伸出舌头舔一下嘴唇。  
视觉的刺激让朱一龙非常受用，他扣住白宇的后脑勺狠狠地吻住他，将他的惊叫和呻吟全部堵在嘴里，力道大得仿佛要将他拆吃入腹。下身抽插的力度加大，重重撞击着白宇收缩颤动的肠道，龟头不停地变换角度，专门寻找让他最受不了的位置摩擦。  
前列腺被反复刺激，白宇含着朱一龙的舌头呜呜地哭了起来。  
朱一龙察觉到他就快要高潮，立刻掐住他的腰继续猛烈抽送。脆弱的肠道被他蹂躏得一塌糊涂，粘滑的液体不断被带出又被捣入，淅淅沥沥在床单上积成一滩。  
白宇全身上下都敏感得不行，他喘息得厉害，单薄的胸膛不住起伏，脑子里晕陶陶的，理智早已不翼而飞。他倾身抱住朱一龙，主动摆动腰肢配合他的进出，在他耳边用软软的声音一声声地叫他：“哥哥，啊……哥哥，好舒服……”  
回应他的则是身下越发有力而坚定的抽插。  
快感层层叠叠地累积，欲潮很快被推到了最高处，白宇流着泪，被铺天盖地的强烈快感弄得全身酥麻，完全无人抚慰的性器喷溅而出，弄湿了两人相贴的腹部。高潮时他不由自主地缩进了后穴，不久后感到肠道内一阵灼热，朱一龙也射了。  
两人相拥着喘息了片刻，等到呼吸渐渐平复，又交换了一个温柔的亲吻，才各自分开。  
白宇的双腿软得直打颤，朱一龙扶着他去浴室清理，期间倒是老老实实地没有再动手动脚。洗漱干净后他把白宇扶回床上躺着，自己转身进了厨房。  
被热水浸泡得晕晕乎乎的白宇躺在床上不久便昏昏欲睡，正在半梦半醒之间忽然闻到一股熟悉的饭菜香味。他强迫自己睁开眼睛一看，朱一龙端着两个盘子走到床边，里面正冒着热气。  
“我做了番茄炒蛋盖浇饭，吃吗？”  
白宇眨了眨眼睛，从被子里伸出双手，“哥哥喂我，我就吃。”


End file.
